


Most Ardently

by Firelily13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Genma is nosy, Iruka is bad at flirting, Kakashi is oblivious, Kakashi isn't much better, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Teacher AU, and honestly so is Iruka, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily13/pseuds/Firelily13
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is in love with fellow teacher Iruka Umino. However, he is convinced that Iruka hates him. When the English Literature department decides to read Pride and Prejudice Kakashi gets a few ideas on how to confess his affections.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Most Ardently

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day all. My small contribution to such a day. Enjoy :D

Iruka hated him, Kakashi was sure of it. He wasn’t rude; no, Umino Iruka was the picture of professionalism from his neat hair and perfectly ironed dress shirt to his soft smiles and curt nods. In fact, it almost seemed like the English teacher down the hall might even like Kakashi.

Kakashi knew better of course.

They had worked together for almost a year and Iruka had scolded him no less than 150 times over the course of that year. Once he had nearly killed Kakashi for eating his _unmarked_ yoghurt that was left in the staff refrigerator. Now, Kakashi was no math whiz, but that certainly seemed excessive. How was Kakashi to know that it was for his lunch?

However, he would be lying if he said he didn’t find a perverse kind of glee in pushing the teacher’s buttons. He was convinced that kind of odd sort of masochism would get him killed one day, but he also couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Kakashi, are you even listening to me?” Iruka grumbled.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, of course.”

“Really? Then what was I just saying?”

Kakashi paled. _What had he been saying?_ “Um, this semester’s reading material…” _That was a safe bet right? Iruka never talked about non work activities at work. And the English department hadn’t decided on which book to read for the spring semester…_

“I swear it’s a wonder you’re able to have any sort of intelligent conversation,” Iruka mumbled rolling his eyes. “The rest of the department seem pretty set on teaching _Pride and Prejudice_ this term, but we wanted to make sure you were also okay with teaching it.”

Kakashi cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. _This was a trap. Right? Yes, this was definitely a trap._ “It doesn’t really matter to me. And if I’m being honest, I think it might be a nice change to the curriculum. It’s been a while since we’ve taught this book, so it’ll be refreshing to not have to teach the same lessons about a group of prep school boys murdering each other on an island.”

Iruka chuckled. A true, honest to god laugh that rang throughout the halls. It sounded like summer rain and ocean waves on the sand and for a moment, Kakashi forgot how to breathe.

“This is great! I’ll let the other staff members know and we can set up a meeting for next week.”

Kakashi blinked as Iruka nearly skipped through the hall.

“When are you going to tell him?” Genma asked, falling into step with Kakashi.

“Tell who, what?”

“When are you going to tell Iruka that you’re hopelessly in love with him?” A cheeky smile spread across the math teacher’s face.

“What makes you think I’m in love with him? And even if I was, which I’m not, he despises me—so what’s the point?”

“Wow, you’re just as oblivious as he is. I know Iruka and I can guarantee he does not ‘despise’ you,” Genma assured, his tone suddenly serious. It would have worried Kakashi if not for the goofy little grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“If he doesn’t hate me then why is he always yelling at me? I’ve seen you do worse and he doesn’t so much as blink. But I eat his yoghurt one time and suddenly I’m the most reprehensible creature on the face of the earth.”

Genma laughed, stepping into his classroom. “I’m gonna let you figure out that one on your own genius.”

Kakashi huffed, meandering to his own classroom. The bell had rung several minutes ago, but he was nothing if not consistent in his tardiness.

***

Iruka waited silently outside Kakashi’s classroom. It was just a simple question about the upcoming staff meeting, he shouldn’t have to gather his courage. But here he was rehearsing the question in his head over and over, rewording certain parts, completely omitting others.

“Damn it Iruka, it’s a question about work, not a marriage proposal,” He mumbled to himself, knocking on the closed door.

“Come in!” Kakashi called. Iruka shuddered. His voice was smooth and even and Iruka swore he could listen to it forever.

Kakashi sat hunched over his desk, shuffling through the disorganized pile of papers that sat scattered across the surface. The now setting sun filtered through the open window and the gentle breeze was wafting the pleasantly musky scent of Kakashi’s cologne towards Iruka.

“Iruka?” Kakashi said in surprise, running his hands through his already disheveled hair. “Can I help you with something?”

Kakashi was always handsome, even in the early hours of the morning when he shuffled into the teacher’s lounge, clinging to his thermos of coffee like it was his lifeline, but in that moment with the first two buttons of his shirt undone, tie loosened around his neck and the sun illuminating the sharp planes of his face, he looked positively god like.

“Iruka?”

_Shit. Had he been staring?_ “Oh, right. I came to confirm the meeting time for next week and run through some potential lesson plans.”

Kakashi smiled slyly, his nose crinkling just a little. “Sure, have a seat.”

Iruka nervously pulled a creaky old chair next to Kakashi’s desk, opening the pristine manilla folder and flicking through a small stack of papers, not looking for any one in particular, but just to distract himself from Kakashi’s piercing gaze.

“I was thinking that we plan the meeting for next Wednesday, get the lesson plans compiled and approved by the following week, and then launch right into the first lesson.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kakashi agreed, continuing to riffle through the scattered papers.

“As for lessons, I know that a lot of the other instructors were lamenting that they didn’t have enough freedom to choose accompanying reading materials…and you aren’t paying attention.”

“No…yes. I’m sorry I just…Sakura wanted to see her grade break down on our last exam and…” With the sheer panic in his voice, Iruka took pity on the poor, disorganized mess of a teacher.

“Here, let me help,” Iruka said softly, shooing Kakashi’s hands away. “Here it is.

Kakashi took the slightly crumpled test from Iruka, looking it over briefly before sighing in relief.

“You really should organize these better you know,” Iruka reprimanded with a smile.

Kakashi chuckled, setting the exam to the side before gathering the rest of the papers and paperclipping them together. “I’ll have you know they were organized before I flung them everywhere in a panic.”

“Of course, how silly of me. You clearly had everything under control.”

“I said no such thing,” He admitted, slipping the clipped papers into a ratty folder and shoving them into his desk. “Now, where were we before I had my near breakdown.”

“Right. Of course…ya know, how about we pick this back up tomorrow?”

“But tomorrow is Saturday…” Kakashi said slowly before the implications suddenly hit him.

Iruka’s face turned a deep scarlet as he refused to meet Kakashi’s gaze. “It’s not like it’s a date or anything.”

“Of course.”

“Just a couple co-workers getting coffee.”

“Right, just coffee.”

“So, is that a yes?” Iruka asked hesitantly, scratching the faint scar that bisected his nose. 

“Coffee shop down the street?” Kakashi asked, gathering his bag and empty thermos.

“Eight o’clock?”

“See you there. Don’t be late,” Kakashi said shuffling lazily out of the classroom, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to…you?”

Kakashi was already gone.

***

Kakashi was late.

This came as no surprise to Iruka, who suspected the man would be late to his own funeral. He sauntered into the small coffee shop, small satchel slung over his shoulder as he scanned the lounge for Iruka.

“You’re late,” Iruka said simply, as he continued to grade the small stack of papers he had brought with him.

“You’re surprised?”

“Of course not. You’re always late. I would be surprised if you were on time and downright terrified if you were early.”

Kakashi chuckled, shucking his bag off his shoulder, and slumped into the cozy booth before ordering his coffee. Iruka winced at his order, staring at him like he had grown a second head.

An americano with hardly any cream, just enough to curb some of the bitterness of the espresso.

“You’re a monster,” Iruka mumbled taking a sip from his caramel macchiato with extra caramel and whipped cream.

“I prefer not to drink pure sugar, thank you very much.”

“And I prefer not to drink bitter bean water to disguise my overwhelming self-loathing.”

Kakashi paused, his eyes widening just a bit before grinning madly.

“I took that too far, didn’t I?” Iruka asked, red rising to his face, nervously rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi shook his head, “Not at all, it’s just nice to see you so at ease. Good to know that you can partake in friendly banter.”

Iruka smiled in response.

They sat in each other’s company for the majority of the morning, the conversation coming easily as they discussed potential topics and assignments for their classes, before veering wildly off topic. Even in the moments of silence as they scanned their copies of the book and old lessons plans, it was never tense or uncomfortable.

Iruka had always been under the impression that Kakashi disliked him. Not that Iruka would blame him if he did; hell, most days he struggled to like himself. But in those small moments, as they sat together in that quiet little café, when their laughs would subside and Iruka looked through blurry eyes and the sun shone through the window just right, illuminating the sharp features of Kakashi’s face, and when Kakashi leaned forward ever so slightly completely focused on what Iruka had to say—like he was committing every word, every syllable to memory—Iruka disliked himself just a little bit less. And when they parted, the springtime sun still high in the sky, he felt just a little empty. Like something was missing. And maybe Kakashi didn’t dislike him as much as Iruka made himself believe.

***

They met up almost every Saturday after that, sometimes bringing work with them, others not. It became a comfortable routine, one Kakashi refused to label as a date. Not because he didn’t want it to be—no, he had come to terms with the fact that he was hopelessly and irreversibly in love with the other man several weeks prior–but he wasn’t certain Iruka felt the same.

Sure, he got that goofy, carefree smile when Kakashi would show up almost an hour late to their little _not_ dates, and he had remembered Kakashi’s coffee order, which wasn’t difficult, and Kakashi could have sworn Iruka had let his touch linger just a moment when he had passed Kakashi an extra pen at the staff meeting last Monday.

“So,” Genma started, pushing up his reading glasses that he refused to wear in front of his students, lest they call him old…again. “Have you finally decided that you’re gonna tell him?”

“Tell who, what?” Kakashi asked, feigning innocence.

“Don’t play stupid with me, Hatake. When are you gonna tell Iruka you’re in love with him?”

Kakashi sighed, his resolve to keep his workplace crush a secret crumbling under Genma’s scrutiny. “I don’t know, I had planned on ignoring the feeling until I die.”

Genma groaned, pulling his glasses from his face. “Have I told you recently I think you’re an idiot? You have an entire book all about confessing one’s affection.” He gestured to the ratty copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that sat open in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi thought for a moment, his eyes flashing with understanding. “You’re brilliant.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Kakashi. If you’re not careful, you’ll inflate his already enormous ego,” A familiar voice joked from the doorway of the faculty lounge.

“Hey!” Genma whined, pouting a little.

“Kakashi, can I talk to you a moment?” Iruka asked before stepping into the hallway.

“It’s like we summoned him. How does he do that?” Kakashi asked glancing at Genma searching for reassurance, encouragement, anything. What he got instead was a snicker and mumbled ‘good luck’.

“So,” Iruka began once they were alone, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. Kakashi might not have even noticed the small gesture had they not spent the last several Saturdays in each other’s company. “The school dance is coming up…”

Kakashi balked for a moment before a sly grin creeped onto his face.

“It’s not like that! We need another chaperone and none of the other teachers will volunteer.”

“And you expect me to give up my precious Saturday evening to babysit a bunch of teenagers that I already babysit on a daily basis?”

Iruka’s eyes went wide, his lips turning downward into a soft pout. Kakashi suddenly felt guilty. It wasn’t the first time he had seen the other teacher utilize such a face. In fact, Umino Iruka was unmatched in the game of sad puppy faces. But this was the first time it had ever been turned on him, and he could feel his resolve weaken the longer he stood there.

“Okay,” he mumbled. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

Iruka’s frown disappeared, his face resuming its natural, cheerful expression. “Thank you, Kakashi! You’re the best.”

Iruka strutted victoriously down the hall, haloed and ethereal in the awful florescent lights 

“He got you with the eyes, didn’t he?” Genma asked sympathetically.

“How did you know?”

“Because he tried to recruit me for the job. And lucky for me, I already had plans, so I told him that you’re free that evening.”

Kakashi sputtered. He should be angry; he didn’t need Genma to meddle, he did plenty of meddling on his own.

“Your move, Hatake. Don’t fuck it up,” Genma said, his expression serious.

No, Kakashi didn’t need Genma to meddle, but just this once it actually might prove useful.

***

Iruka was exhausted already. It was just after lunch and he could feel the affects of his morning coffee dwindling. Class would start in approximately another five minutes and he could barely muster the energy to crack open his lesson plans. When he did, a small red envelope fluttered to his desk, sealed with a red heart shaped sticker.

Iruka cocked his head. He didn’t put that there, did he?

Carefully, he peeled away the sticker and removed the paper from inside. It was simple paper, likely from one of the school’s many printers or copy machines, folded neatly in half and then in half again. Gingerly, he unfolded it, his eyes scanning the neat, almost elegant handwriting on the page.

It was a single familiar quote.

_“You showed me how insufficient were all my pretensions to please a woman worthy of being pleased.”_

Iruka’s face flushed and his mind raced. Was someone writing him love letters? Or was this meant for someone else? If it was, in fact, meant for him, and not a horrible misunderstanding, why? And most importantly, who? Before he could dwell on the mystery any longer, students began pouring into the classroom and he hurriedly tried to shove the note into his desk.

More notes appeared that week; stashed in his desk, slipped between the wiper blades of his car, even taped to the chalk board of his classroom. There was no rhyme or reason to when or where they would appear, none were signed, and all were concealed in a small red envelope and each held a quote or passage from the very book he was teaching.

***

“I’ve been finding these strange letters everywhere,” Iruka said to Kakashi as they drank their coffee the following Saturday morning.

Kakashi snatched the note, appraising his own handiwork. It had been smart to recruit Sakura and Ino for their impeccable handwriting.

“It seems to me someone is quite enamored with you,” Kakashi cooed, passing the folded paper back across the table.

“Yes, but why?” Iruka asked.

“I don’t know.” That was a lie. Kakashi absolutely knew why someone would be completely enthralled by Umino Iruka. From his smile, to the way his nose scrunched when he was deep in thought, to the way his hair shimmered in the sun, to his quick temper, mischievous tendencies, and passionate lectures. It was so abundantly clear from where Kakashi sat. “Maybe you’re more likable than you think.”

“Why would you say that?” Iruka pouted, feigning hurt. “I have carefully cultivated a no-nonsense, hard-ass teacher personality. You can’t just out me like that.”

Kakashi blinked. “Iruka, you still give your students gold star stickers and pizza parties for good attendance.”

“I know that, but you didn’t have to say it.”

***

Kakashi risked one final look at himself in the mirror. This was it, after weeks of planting cheesy little notes, and dropping maybe not-so-obvious hints, Kakashi was finally going to tell Iruka how he felt. It felt like his stomach was doing cartwheels as he adjusted his tie for the millionth time that evening.

He arrived exactly thirty minutes late. His palms were sweaty, and he felt as though his knees were about to buckle as he stepped into the gymnasium. Iruka stood across the room, illuminated by the obnoxious flashing strobe lights, chatting with Anko, a biology teacher and close friend. How had he roped her into chaperoning? Probably in much the same way he had convinced Kakashi.

“KAKASHI, HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US!” Anko screamed, trying to be heard over the thrumming of the music.

“ONLY THIRTY MINUTES LATE!? THAT’S PRACTICALLY ON TIME!” Iruka laughed.

Kakashi joined in, but he couldn’t quiet his nerves. Better to do this quick. Like taking off a Band-Aid.

“CAN I BORROW YOU FOR A MOMENT?” Kakashi shouted, still struggling to hear over the excessively loud music.

Iruka nodded in response, following closely behind the other man. 

“Kakashi?” Iruka asked once they were able to hear each other without shouting.

Kakashi didn’t answer at first. Just took in deep breath, and turned to face the other teacher, who, up until a few months ago, Kakashi was convinced hated him. He reached forward, taking the other man’s hands in his.

“Iruka,” Kakashi croaked before beginning again. “Iruka. You have bewitched me body and soul. And I love…I love you.”

Iruka stared dumbfounded, before a smile spread across his face and he squeezed Kakashi’s hands. “I was wondering when you would say something.”

“Wait, so you don’t actually hate me?”

Iruka shook his head. “Hate you? What on earth gave you that idea?”

Kakashi thought back to the yoghurt incident, and the several hundred times he had been scolded after that.

Iruka sighed, resting his forehead on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I suppose I should practice my flirting,”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “So, you mean to tell me, the countless times you’ve yelled at me, for minor things I might add, over the last year we’ve been working together, has been your poor attempt at flirting?”

“Says the man who used quotes from a novel,” Iruka said pouting.

“It was a good idea and you know it,” Kakashi pouted back.

Iruka leaned forward, pecking Kakashi on the lips, before turning to go back to the gymnasium. “I’m teasing. It was very sweet. Oh, and Kakashi?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin have been used:   
> “You showed me how insufficient were all my pretensions to please a woman worthy of being pleased."  
> "You have bewitched me body and soul. And I love…I love you.” - this has been slightly altered from the original.


End file.
